


Birthday Confessions

by TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto plans to give Sarada something special for her birthday.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Birthday Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iBloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/gifts).



“So you’re really going for it today, huh?” 

Boruto grinned at Mitsuki’s smug question, completely unbothered as he stared in the mirror and smoothed down his tie. 

“Well, today is a special day after all.” He shrugged and grabbed his cologne out of the cabinet to finish preparing for the night. He’d even used some product to tame his unruly hair and it had surprisingly worked. 

“What you meant to say was ‘it’s about damn time’.” His friend snickered as he moved to sit on his bed. “After all these years, I think I’m more excited than you are.”

That didn’t surprise the blonde at all. He just laughed as he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. Truth be told, he couldn’t believe he was going for it. For so long, he’d put it off and put it off. Not anymore though. Boruto didn’t want to be a man too afraid to admit his feelings to anyone. 

And his best friend, Sarada, deserved to know that he was in love with her. 

Today was her birthday. A day that Sarada was spoiled by her closest friends and family. Boruto was one of those people, but after spending his entire life in the friendzone, Boruto was determined to push past that. It had taken years to convince himself. For so long, he’d ignored the fact that everyone else thought they were actually a couple. Both of them had been denying having any romantic feelings for each other for the longest time. 

It had become the norm—even after Boruto realized that he really and truly did have feelings for Sarada. 

And that had been four years ago. 

“I’m here!” Inojin announced his arrival as if the loud slam of the door hadn’t done so. He was panting as he ran into the bedroom, carrying a single, long-stemmed red rose. “I just delivered the arrangement!”

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” Boruto accepted the rose and twirled it around. It was fully bloomed. An absolutely perfect rose. “Who received it?” 

He had taken weeks to choose the perfect arrangement, so he knew how gorgeous Sarada would look when she got them. It was too easy to picture that pretty face of her brightening up—cheeks dusting his favorite shade of pink. Sarada was his best friend, but she was also so much more than that. More than anything in the world, he just wanted her to be happy. 

Boruto wanted to be the man by her side to make sure she was happy, always. However, if her happiness meant him stepping down and backing off, he would do that. As long as Sarada was happy, he would be too. 

“Did Boruto already leave?!”

The three in the room turned towards the door as Chocho came sliding in, the momentum she’d built up from running making her crash right into Inojin. Boruto laughed at the sight of them struggling to collect themselves. 

“I’m still here, Chocho.” 

“Thank goodness.” She groaned. “I got such a workout rushing all the way here!”

Boruto hummed and walked over to her, holding his hand out for Sarada’s gift she’d been holding for him. “Thanks, Chocho.” He smiled as she handed the box over to him. It was fairly heavy, but it was a weight he was used to.

It was a gift he’d been working on for a long time. Years really. Today was the perfect day to give it to her and Chocho had been kind enough to wrap it in sparkly red wrapping paper and even tied a pink bow around it. All of their friends were so supportive and at this point, Boruto had confessed to every one of them except for the birthday girl. 

Nobody had said a word. 

For all their teasing over the years, Boruto had honestly been afraid to voice his feelings aloud. But it made him feel better to do so, and nobody wanted to ruin his chances. 

He and Sarada had a fanbase after all. 

.

.

.

When he finally arrived at Sarada’s parents’ home, Boruto took a moment to examine himself in his rearview mirror and breathe to compose himself. Just because he’d been preparing for this night for a long,  _ long  _ time didn’t mean he wasn’t consumed with nerves. 

While he wouldn’t say this was his last chance, it was beyond time to step up to the plate. Sarada had big dreams, she would be moving to the city soon to pursue a career in modeling. Boruto supported her from the bottom of his heart, she’d been his model for as long as he could remember, even if she didn’t know that. He wanted her to reach for the stars and he also wanted to be by her side so he could show her how much he cared about the things that meant the most to her. 

Finally, he forced himself out of his car, leaving his gift behind and only taking the lone red rose. All of their friends were ahead of him, already inside before he even arrived. He still wasn’t late though. Boruto was right on time. 

It seemed as if there were more people attending her birthday gathering this year than there ever had been, but that didn’t bring him down. Once he was inside, he was stuck greeting one person after the next. Some he could brush off pretty quickly, others held him up for a while—like her uncles, his sister and both of their parents. 

When his blue eyes finally locked on her, Boruto couldn’t see anything else. She was standing by one of the refreshment tables set up in the grand dining room, talking to Kagura, another mutual friend of theirs. 

Sarada was dressed elegantly in a scarlet bustier pencil dress. It hugged her curves in a way that had his mouth running dry, showing off her slim waist and shapely hips. The dress ended right at her knees, only revealing a subtle amount of cleavage and her flawless arms that were wrapped in a sheer, black shawl. Her heels were black too, but those perfectly plump lips were the same red as her dress. 

Her long black hair was swept into a beautiful updo, looking so completely natural and perfect on her. The little red accents really set it off. It fit her so well and showed off her slender neck in a way that had him just standing where he was and staring at her. 

Boruto didn’t hesitate to pull his phone out of his pocket and snap a couple shots of her. When she was blissfully unaware is when she was the most photogenic. Satisfied with the results, Boruto put his home away and strolled over to her, thankful that Chocho had spilled the beans about Sarada’s dress color so Boruto could make sure his tie matched. 

Walking right up as she spoke with Kagura, Boruto slid his arm around her waist and held the rose up to teasingly tickle her nose with it while leaning in and kissing her temple. 

“Boruto!” She giggled, bringing her hand up to grasp the stem carefully and pull the rose a few inches from her face. “ _ Oh…  _ It’s the most beautiful rose I’ve ever seen!”

Humming in amusement, Boruto teased, “So you’re saying you hated the two dozen others I sent you?”

Sarada gasped and turned slightly to smack him in his chest. “That was you?!” She beamed at him, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him on the forehead. “Okay fine, they were all beautiful, but this one is my favorite.”

“Why?” He chuckled while casually extending his hand to Kagura in greeting. 

“Hey, Boruto,” Kagura said as they shook hands and Boruto responded with a nod, eyes still locked on those gorgeous, endless pools of obsidian gazing so adoringly at him. 

It was no wonder he’d fallen so hard for her. 

“Because, you gave me this one personally.” Sarada smiled and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to kiss her right then. 

There had been  _ many  _ times when he’d almost forgotten that they weren’t together. When he almost captured those lips with his own, almost spilled his heart out to her. But deep down, Boruto was thankful he’d waited until today. He was prepared—even if she turned him down, he would be okay. All that mattered was he was going for it and he wouldn’t have any regrets, no matter the outcome. 

Before he could say anything in response, Sarada rubbed her hand down over his tie and said, “we match.”

“We do.” He smiled at her. “You look amazing, Sarada.”

Her red lips split apart in a wide smile, showing off her brilliantly white teeth. That smile was only one of his many favorite things about her. Murmuring a word of thanks, she hugged him around his middle and then thanked him again for coming. Not long after that, the two were forced to mingle with everyone else. They still stayed close to each other, sat at the same table when they ate, and Boruto was quick to talk her into dancing with him later in the evening. 

It was nothing they hadn’t done many times together, but with the thoughts of his upcoming confession swimming around in his mind, moving fluidly in a slow dance with her seemed far more intimate than it ever had before. They were both completely at ease with each other, swaying smoothly to the soft tune filling the room. 

Sarada’s arms were around his neck while his were around her waist, their bodies so close they kept brushing up against one another. She smelled like sweet strawberries, Boruto’s favorite scent in the world and he breathed her in with his cheek resting against hers as they danced. 

“You dance better every year.” Sarada mused at his ear and Boruto smirked. 

“I have to do my best for you, don’t I?”

She hummed and gave him a chaste kiss on his jaw. “You better.”

.

.

.

The night flew by even though the party went on for hours. Before Boruto knew it, he and Sarada were walking through her front lawn, having just told dozens of her guests goodbye. Boruto was carrying her heels in his right hand, his left arm wrapped around her waist. 

It was a beautiful night, millions of stars shining brightly overhead, the moon at its fullest and most wonderful—just like Sarada. Boruto was leading her towards his car, surprisingly not feeling anxious now that the time had finally come. 

“Planning to kidnap me or something?” She laughed as they stopped by the front passenger door and Boruto opened it up, releasing her to leave her heels inside. 

“I’ll only take you if you’re willing, ya know.” He grinned at her, holding the door open as she happily got in. “Ooh, willing  _ and  _ eager. I love it.”

“Oh hush, you. Hurry and get in!”

Boruto felt his heart beating a little faster as he closed the door for her and made his way around the car to get in. When he sat down and closed his door, Boruto turned to look at her and softened further at how pretty she was—how happy she was as she stared at him. 

“Guess you realized I haven’t given you your gift yet.” 

Sarada feigned innocence. “What… yes you did… the roses.” She said and then giggled, leaning closer over the console. “Just kidding. Give me!”

Her excitement was adorable. Boruto took a deep breath and reached into the backseat to grab her gift. She was grabbing it before he could even hand it over properly, both of them laughing. Sarada settled the gift on her lap and peeked at him, dainty fingers playing with the pink bow. 

“The wrapping is so nice, I don’t want to rip it.” Her lips poked out in a pout and Boruto snorted, reaching over to tap them until they softened. 

“You’ll love the gift more than the wrapping paper, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Mmhmm.” Their pinkies linked and then Sarada started shredding the paper, eyes going wide and face erupting into a grin that threatened to knock the breath out of him. 

“Boruto!” She gasped, sliding her hand over the cover of the scrapbook he’d made for her. The cover was thick to protect the inside, a heart shaped opening surrounding a picture of them together when they were babies. “Look at your little round face—ahh so cute!”

Boruto rolled his eyes, laughing as he watched her admire the cover, their names surrounding the heart in bold, cursive letters. “Yeah, you were pretty cute.”

Smacking him playfully with a giggle, Sarada opened up the book, eyes sparkling as she took in the first two pages, both littered with pictures of them when they were toddlers. 

“I can’t believe you thought of making this, it’s really amazing.”

He knew she meant that, but he still shook his head and laughed at her. “You’re just getting started.”

Slowly, Sarada made her way through the pages, pointing out different things that stuck out to her the most, the two of them laughing and reminiscing as they went through their childhood. With each page, they were a little older and Boruto had written out little phrases here and there, adding different backgrounds and designs for each page. 

Boruto explained some different things as they looked through it together, reminding her of all the things that she had forgotten—and as they grew older, he pointed out more things that she had never been aware of before. 

In their older years, when Boruto had really taken to photography, he had started taking pictures of her all the time. So many of them, she was unaware and so many of them, he adored. He added a lot of those photos of her, but there were still plenty of the two of them together. 

“Oh,” Boruto halted her when he spotted a picture of her, fifteen years old, sitting on a bench under a huge cherry blossom tree. She’d been reading in the photo, looking beautiful as ever, unaware yet again that she was being photographed. 

“Is this one special?” She teased, nudging his arm with her elbow. 

“It is.” Boruto nodded. He wasn’t going to hold back now. “This was the day I realized I’d fallen in love with you.”

Sarada hummed, nodded happily as she admired the picture until a few seconds passed and her head jerked in his direction with a start. “W-wait what?” She breathed quietly. 

Their eyes met and he smiled warmly at her, raising his hand to cradle her cheek and caress it with his thumb. “I said I’m in love with you… and I have been for a long time.”

Sarada looked stunned, taken aback yet touched at the same time. She didn’t look back at the scrapbook, she only leaned into his touch and smiled at him. “You mean it?”

Boruto nodded and the two of them inches closer together. “I mean it. I’m crazy about you… and when you move next month—”

“You’ll come with me.” She finished, startling him by closing the distance between them and tenderly brushing her hair across his. “Boruto, I love you too. So much—I—”

Not giving her time to finish her sentence, Boruto stole her lips in their first kiss. It was as perfect as he always anticipated it would be. Those lips he’d longed to feel were so soft that he never wanted to pull away from them. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and had reciprocated his confession with one of her own. 

Everything had worked out for the best and their fanbase was going to be as pleased as they were. There was so much for both of them to look forward to. Moving to the city, Sarada’s modeling career taking off—Boruto getting to be her favorite photographer. Just imagining it had him smiling into the kiss and she did as well, slim arms winding around his neck and pulling him more into her. 

Things had gone as smoothly as possible, but Boruto supposed they deserved that after denying their feelings for so many years. 

That was all behind them now. 

Now they were diving head first into their true feelings and would soon be starting their lives together. 

Boruto was eternally grateful for her. He loved her. He was never going to leave her side. He was going to make another scrapbook filled with their memories and surprise her again one day. He was going to spoil her every day, so long as she let him. 

He would wholeheartedly give her all of him and he knew she would do the same. 


End file.
